Matthew Andrew Dakota
Matthew Andrew Dakota, born October 13, 2000, is the second President of the Union of Everett, elected to office in 2030. Matthew was born in Albany, New York to Jack Dakota, an Albany County Sheriffs Deputy and Bethany Alexander, a school teacher. Matthew was raised in Albany most of his life, passing school with high grades, developing as a very bright student. Following his high school graduation, he took on college at Albany SUNY University in a bachelors in Law with a minor in Psychology. After graduating college with a 4.0 GPA, he and his girlfriend, Karen Sommers, got married in a random spur of the moment. Initially, his goal was to follow in his father's path and enter the criminal justice field but became involved in state politics. Matthew Dakota was a strong supporter of then President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. As the 2029 elections came near, Dakota decided he would enter politics and advertised his campaign on the internet, developing a site and promoting his ideas, goals and came up with a campaign slogan and policy that attracted the youth and young adult population, MADMAN, using his initials, M.A.D. and promoted his plans for Everett and continuing the Spencer administration's policies. Three years later, the 2029 elections began and Matthew Dakota ran for President of the Union of Everett, already having a large following on his sites and with the help of social networks, he managed to win the election, defeating a conservative by a large majority and two liberals by a slim majority. Matthew Dakota was sworn into Presidency on January 20th 2030. Dakota gained the Presidency in a time of global instability following the appearance on January 1st of the massive UFO craft hovering above Geneva, Switzerland. Dakota had to take on the crisis in the middle of a declared Code PURPLE. Policies Matthew Dakota is a strong supporter of the previous Spencer administration and is very liberal and democratic, believing fully in the human and civil rights of all people in the Union of Everett. Dakota believes strongly in the right to free speech and expression, the right to protest and assemble and freedom of religion. Dakota agrees with the right to privacy and the amendments of the Constitution guaranteeing protections from government intrusion, rights in court and trials and in criminal justice. He believes in the right to own and bear arms and is a gun owner himself. He also believes in the rights to self defense and the right to defend our home and property from intrusion or attack. Dakota also supports civil rights guaranteeing equality and protections of minorities of all kinds including protections from discrimination, racism, hate crimes, violence and abuse. He believes it is vital to interfere in less fortunate countries to aid suffering peoples at the hand of corrupt governments, especially in Africa where continued violence and crises exist. Dakota is a supporter of the death penalty and strict criminal justice punishments. Dakota alternatively believes in certain legalizations such as the legalization of marijuana which for decades had been illegal. He also believes in the reducing of the national drinking age from 25 to 18. Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Individuals